Wanna Switch Bodies?
by littlemonstercuddy
Summary: The night before, things were normal. The day after, the only thing they know is they switched bodies. How will they survive the day? It's my own take on the theme, since I haven't found a finished FF about this. Read and Review! :D


**Helloes! :D**

**This is just an idea I got today, out of nowhere. I was actually looking for a fic with switching bodies themes, but I either found none, or found a few, never finished. So I thought I'd write my own, Hoping to finish it for real! READ AND REVIEW, Tell me what you think, criticism is always accepted, the good and the bad one :) Hope you enjoy it!**

**PS. This is un-beta-ed and English is not my native language *curses her nationality* BTW! Rachel never happened in this fic. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't know House M.D. nor any of the characters *cries in dispair* Everything belongs to Fox and Shore.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

One year.

_One whole year._

Cuddy just couldnt believe it. She and House had been together for one year already! They had been through the good and the bad, through health and sickness, wealth and poverty and yet, there they were, one year later, doing just about fine. It sounds like they're married couple, but in some way, they were already, without making their vows in front of a priest and a crowd. House would have never admitted it, but he felt less miserable, if not happy in the slightest. And Cuddy knew it, but never mentioned a word to him, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable or anything. The last thing she wanted was House to build his walls up and make sure not even the tiniest bit of emotion would pass through. He never spoke to her about his feeling: he preferred talking about body parts and sweaty acts. Cuddy was one hell of a woman and House thanked God everyday to have her there... Okay, he didn't really thank God, since he didn't believe in the existence of one, but he truly felt lucky to have a lady as such by his side, no matter what. And of course he thanked her parents for having conceived a daughter with such a zesty bod. Meanwhile, at the hospital things didn't change much: usual snarks, usual sexual comments (more from House's side, but Cuddy was also following his path): usual everything, more or less. People at the hospital had a hard time believing Cuddy would fall for a guy like House: they thought something like that would have never happened. They suspected it, but never actually believed it, until one day House proved their suspects to be right by giving Cuddy a shout out, a peck on her lips and a quick boob grab as well. They also loved each other's company, even during those times where they just couldn't stand seeing the other's face: they bickered, got frustrated, fought, and then had the most amazing make up sex. Today was one of those times.

"Woah"

"Yeah, woah"

They were lying in Cuddy's bed, trying to catch their breaths as their heartbeats were on fire, restoring their energies after the act of passion. The air smelled like pure sex. They were facing the ceiling, eyes closed, sticky and sweaty bodies barely touching.

Cuddy's bed.

_It was 5 months after Cuddy had finally confessed her love for House. She had put her heart in her hands for House to see, afraid that he might just take it and trash it away, hurt it, hurt her deeply. Instead, he stood there watching her, silently offering his heart to her, as a confession of his own feelings, once hidden in the depths of his soul. He had been scared to tell her, to show her what he really felt for her, but he then realized , he shouldn't have been, since Cuddy felt the same way about him. 5 months later, after many days spent in thinking if her choice was for the best, Cuddy finally came up with the courage of asking him to move in with her. It had been a really busy day at the hospital, being that Princeton was in the middle of the hottest heat wave of the last decade, and the clinic was flooded with patients over patients: she just didn't have time to talk to House, even though she desperately wanted to. So she acknowledged House with a 'We need to talk tonight' and just waited until they both got home to bring the subject up. Too bad for her, House hadn't showed up that night. She kept calling his phone, worried sick, but it just kept ringing and ringing: no answer. She was furious! The one time she wanted to have a serious talk with him and he just didn't have the balls to show up! He'd hear from her next thing in the morning. That night, though, she didn't sleep. The day after, House showed up at her doorstep at 6 am knocking on her door. When Cuddy opened the door, she stood there breathing long and slowly before finally asking:_

_"Where the hell have you been?"_

_"You know Cuddles, it doesn't take 5 minutes to get all your stuff packed and moved to your house." He then pointed at something behind him, that something being his car literally filled with bags and bags stuffed with his clothes and books, she decided. Cuddy gaped at him, beyond surprised._

_"How did you..."_

_He just smirked and walked past her in the living room. She should have known._

"That was amazing"

"...wanna have round 2?"

"God House you're insatiable."

"Well, it's lika you can't get enough of me either. That _harder, faster and deeper gave you away."_

She just looked at him and smirked. "You're an ass."

"And what an ass!" He exclaimed before slapping his own cheeks.

She laughed. Boy, he loved her laugh. He just couldn't understand how or why, but he felt an immense sense of pride knowing HE was the one who got that beautiful melody out of her soft lips: no one else, just him.

"If that's the prize I get everytime we fight, then Cuddy, we should definitely fight more!"

"No, House. I'm tired of fighting over stupid things such as who gets more stressed at work. It's not worth it."

"Well, since you brought it up. I get more stressed than you..."

"Ugh not again.." She sighed. He just couldn't shut up, could he?

"Oh come on Cuddy, we both know it! Admit it, you do nothing but sit on your pretty butt all day long while autographing all the paperwork!"

"You make it sound so easy House, but that's not all of it."

"Right, I apologize. You go around the hospital floors sticking your nose in everyone's business and get in my way when you're just supposed to agree: being my girlfriend, you should support me and all, you know. You also try your best to show off as much cleavage as you can to the donors walking by. Those old fags would donate millions to the hospital and its departments just to catch a glimpse of your boobs...wait...they already do! Then, after a whole day of nothing, you go home and hop on your comfy couch waiting for the night _Sex and __the City _marathon to start while chewing on your fresh cut carrots. Is this all? And about your boobies, you need to stop it. They are mine, no one can take a peek at them but me and only me."

She looked at him incredulously, stepping over the comment about her breasts. "House you have no idea what you're talking about! I wake up every morning at 5 am to get ready for the long and hard day I have ahead of me. It's not just one day, but everyday. I go to work and I'm faced with rumors about me being a transsexual and all. Do you know who spread those? A certain McDreamy" at this, he grinned, "who goes all around the hospital with his McCane and tells the Nurses he keeps doing the McNasty with me. What a McBastar, uh? I have tons of paperwork, lawsuits and meetings everyday, and everyday, my job is on the line, and I need to work my ass of harder and harder each time to make sure I don't get fired because of you. You, on the other hand, do nothing all day long." She was panting. If she had finally caught her breath after making love with House, she was now close to have a ashtma attack. She really had to stop and breatthe as much air as her lungs could intake. Sometimes, House was just too damn infuriating.

"I do nothing? I work on the most difficult cases..."

"That's one single case every week, if not two weeks!"

"Yeah, and its really hard, especially when you know your patient could be dying for a reason unknown to you! You don't know how hard it is for me. I wish you could dress my clothes for just one day and see for yourself how hard it is for me to find a cure, to safe a life and how tough it is to walk around with canes, and when I say canes, I mean both the literal and metaphorical one."

"And I wish you could walk in my stilettos and survive a day in my inferno."

They stared at each other quite angrily. The air in the room was thick with tension, and it didn't feel good at all. House was the first to breack the silence with one of his remarks.

"Is this where we press our Dark Marks and wait for Lord Voldemort to either switch our bodies and souls or just 'Avada Kedavra' us?"

She snorted and turned in her bed so that her back was facing House.

"Shut up and sleep. I'll see you in the morning" she murmured.

"Yeah. Good night" And with that he turned on his side of the bed, their bare backs facing.

_If they only knew what was ahead for them..._


End file.
